Benci jadi Cinta (?)
by Akanee-chan
Summary: Kisah cinta yang aneh Karena di jodoh-jodohkan guru waktu kelas 4 SD (guru macam apa itu*gaplok) Yang tadinya saling benci jadi saling... Cinta? Mungkin... a-aahh! (/.\) jika kalian penasaran! Baca saja! jangan lupa review nya ya
1. First

**Hola minna kita langsung ke cerita aja ya? Hehehe~**

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID punya nya Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp. Kalo Vocaloid punya Akane pasti hancur deh dan gak akan ada namanya VOCALOID –"**

"NAJIS GUA GAK MAU AMA LU JIJIK! SHOTA EW!"

"APASIH LU NENEK KUNING!"

"LU JUGA KUNING BAKA!"

"IYA TAPI KUNING ELU? KUNING-KUNING NGAMBANG!(?)"

"APA MAKSUD LO HAH?"

"KUNING-KUNING NGAMBANG! BWEK!"

"APA LU SHOTA!"

"APA LO? CEWE TAPI KAYA PREMAN!"

"JANGAN BIKIN KESABARAN GUA HABIS!"

Sekilas seperti itu pertengkaran anak-anak SD kelas 4 jaman sekarang. "Huft, biarkan mereka bertengkar, Luka"kata siswi bersurai tosca twintails bernama Hatsune Miku. "Iya Miku. Gue tau suatu saat nanti mereka bakal saling suka"kata siswi bersurai pink di urai indah dan yang bernama Megurine Luka. "Huft, gue yakin. Tuhan udah ngatur semuanya"kata siswi bersurai hijau lumut(?), Megpoid Gumi. "Hmm, pasti itu"kata siswi berambut model bor berwarna pink, Kasane Teto. "HAHA LANJUTIN AJA BERANTEM NYA!"teriak siswi berambut pink lembut disertai antena (?)dikepalanya, Miki. Dan disambut oleh cubitan mautnya Miku.

"SAKIT!"Miki meringis kesakitan. "BODO! LO ORANGNYA SESAT!"bentak Miku. "IA gue bosen ngejomblo~"tiba-tiba ada siswi lainnya dengan keadaan memanas masih memikirkan nasib nya berambut curly, SeeU. "Dasar bodoh, keadaan gini lo masih aja mikirin nasib lo? Lo liat dong si Rin ama Len keadaan nya makin panas! -_- ini semua gara-gara Kiyoteru-sensei jodoh-jodohin mereka, bikin mereka duduk berdua, ngeledek mereka berdua. Jadi gini"kesal siswi lain berambut panjang berwarna pink pucat, ArIa di sebut IA. "Ih, berisik ini filmnya lagi seru tau! Kalian mau bernasib seperti Luka yang kepala atas nya sudah botak karena kapakku"kata siswi lain yang selalu bawa boneka kelinci dan kapak di hiasi pita, Mayu. IA sama SeeU langsung sweadropped.

"Cie, Len ngeggodain Rin melulu ecie ecie~"kata Kiyoteru-sensei. _Guru macam apa ini? _Batin Rin & Len sama. "Sensei sih! Ngeledekin saya sama Len terus. Saya tuh gak ada hubungan sama dia! Temen aja bukan!" kesal Rin. "Hih? Siapa yang sudi jadi temen lu? Gak mau gue. Sorry-sorry aje ye"sahut Len dengan gaya yang...menurut author itu... songong to the klimaks(?)... "CIE~~~~~~~`"satu kelas ribut. "Hm biasanya benci jadi cinta loh~~" goda Miku. "Apasih lo~"kesal Rin. "Yeh dibilangin tuh gak percaya banget sih. Kalo lo jadian gua gak mau tau. Lu denda ya?"kata Miku. "Iya! Gua berani karena gua pasti gak bakal jadian sama dia!haha"jawab Rin pede. _Huh? Liat aja nanti ya Rin~ _batin Miku.

*3 tahun kemudian~*

Miku sudah pergi ke kota sebelah dan IA yang tadinya pergi ke pulau sebelah (Len: bahasanya ga elit | Akane: suka-suka gua sih. Cerita juga cerita gua) jadi balik lagi ke sekolah. Hubungan Rin dan Len membaik. Malah sejak kelas 6 SD mereka sudah berdamai tapi semakin SMP mereka semakin dekat dan Len mempunyai kekasih kakak kelas bernama Akita Neru. Hubungan sudah berjalan sebulan tetapi Len mendapat kabar bahwa Neru sudah berpacaran dengan 10 cowok dan memang ada bukti kuatnya.

*RBM (RaspeBerry Messenger) (Demi kemanan HAK CIPTA~~~)

Kagamine Len : Kamu nyepuluhin aku ya?

Akita Neru : Gak kok

Kagamine Len : Ngaku aja!

Akita Neru : Kok lu jadi songong sih! #$%^&* ribut sama gua sini! *O*

Kagamine Len : gaya lu ya! Baka sini ribut! Dasar perempuan #$%^&*!

Akita Neru : Eh mulut jaga dong! #$%^&

Kagamine Len : Hari ini juga kita PUTUS!

Akita Neru :Okey! Gak sama lo juga gak mati kok!

*RBM end*

Dan setelah itu mereka ribut di sebuah tempat social media. Len mempunyai ide untuk berpura-pura pacaran dengan Rin. Tak tau tiba-tiba ide itu terlintas di kepala nya Len. Karena Rin dan Len sudah akrab malah menjadi sahabat.

*Di HalloApp* (DEMI KEMANAN HAK CIPTA '-')9)

Len :Rin bisa bantuin gua gak?

Rin :Bantuin apa dulu?

Len :Pura-pura pacaran sama gua, mau gak? Si Neru nyepuluhin gua (Author: miris wkwk

Rin :WTF?! Lo kenapa sama Neru?

Len :Panjang ceritanya. Yaudah besok di sekolah gua kasih tau dah

Rin :Ohh okeoke. Boleh, demi sahabat gua lakuin apa aja

Len :Besok foto berdua ya Rin?

Rin :E-eh?! I-iya!

Len :Okeoke...

**Mind to Review? ^-^**


	2. Strange dreams! (Rin flashback)

**Hallo minaa! B) ketemu lagi dengan saya author baru yang paling cetar to the membahana (?)/di gaplok sy*hrini. Terima kasih yaa dengan dukung para author di ff ku. Itu sangat membantu aku semangat biar lanjut ff ini hehehe ^^**

**REPLY REVIEW: **

**Arrow-chan3:**

**Wahh! Arigatou Arrow-chan~. GYAHAAHAA XD secepatnya mereka jadian*devil laughs***

**Kagane Mikasa-san05:**

**Hah? Serius? Aku kurang tau Mikasa itu anime apa. Cuma aku tau Mikasa nya hehe ^^ ini ku ambil cerita inspirasi kisah cinta sahabatku HOHOHO ._.V. Silahkan, arigato! ^^**

**Stida Otoejinsei: **

**Gyahaha XDD. Arigato! ^^**

**Kurokawa Miyako:**

**Hah? Ngerasa bersalah buat ff ini jadinya wkwkwk. Lagipula Yako-chan (maaf aku bingung manggil nya gimana jadi ku paggil Yako-chan ndak apa-apa kan?) masih ada cowo lain kok :3 (malah ikut campur aku-_- wkwk) dan arigato ya semangat nya~~ ^ o ^)9**

**Yami no Ryou:**

**Hahaha arigato! ^^. Wkwkwk tapi masih status bohongan lhoo.. hahaha XDD. Masih dong di lanjut ^^ hehehe~ :3 **

**Kireina Yume:**

**Wkakaka iya XD**

**Langsung ke cerita aja ya?**

Rin tiba-tiba berniat curhat dengan Miku. Karena Miku adalah sahabat yang paling di percaya nya soal pribadi, walaupun mereka sudah jauh.

*HalloApp*

Rin : Weh..

Hatsune Miku : Ape?

Rin : mau curhat boleh gak?

Hatsune Miku : Boleh, curhat apa?

Rin : Gini nih Miku. Si Len nih ngajak gua pacaran boongan -_-

Hatsune Miku : Hah? Pacaran bohongan? Terus si ka Neru gimana?

Rin : Gua belum selesai ngomong #$%

Hatsune Miku : Banyak gaya lu &^%*!

Rin : Mau gua lanjutin gak nih?-_-

Hatsune Miku : MAU MAU! :3

Rin : Gara-gara si Neru itu nyepuluhin dia wkakaka

Hatsune Miku : HAH? Gila tuh orang wkwkwk

Rin : iya gua juga kaget miku...

Hatsune Miku : Tuhkan Rin apa kata gua bener lu bakal jadian. Makanya jangan benci-benci, udah berapa juta kali gua bilang. Jangan benci ntar jadi suka. Kalo jadian awas aja ya Rin, denda + peje buat gua ama anak2 geng kita kalo bisa 1 SEKOLAHAN~!

Rin : OGAH! dan musti berapa kali gua bilang, kalo gua gabakal jadian sama dia kan ini Cuma boongan

Hatsune Miku : awas lu ya Rin! Ini udah 1 tanda lho bahwa lu bakal jadi beneran

Rin : iyaa!

Hatsune Miku : Yaudah gua tidur dulu besok lu lanjut mau curhat ama gua ampe mulut berbusa juga gapapa

Rin : lu kate gue overdosis! okedeh iyaiya nite~

*HalloApp end*

Sepanjang malam Rin memikirkan itu sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa tidur. Karena dulu Rin pernah bermimpi nikah sama Len.

-Flashback-

*_Rin dreams 2 years ago*_

"_Hah? Gua dimana ini? Ha? Kaya kenapa ada pengapit-pengapit. Eh? Papa pake baju jas dan Mama pake dress. Ada temen-temen pake acara nangis-nangis sambil senyum"kaget Rin dalam hati. Rin liat pakaiannya dari atas sampai bawah "HAH? KENAPA GUA PAKE BAJU KAWIN?!" teriak Rin. "Heh? Masa sama pernikahan sendiri lupa lo lupa?! Astagaa"kata kakaknya Rinto yang sudah lebih dulu menikah dengan Lenka."Hah? Pernikahan gua? Eh Rinto gila kali ya lo, gua masih SD tega lo ama bokap nyokap. Pernikahan dini nih woy woy"protes Rin(?)."Hah? Lo abis ketabrak apa sih? Kok ke SD heh Rin lo itu udah kerja! Lanjutin usaha stasiun televisi nya bokap"kata Rinto. "Lah lu kerja apa?"tanya Rin. "Gua lanjutin corporate nya bokap lah"kata Rinto. "Terus gua kawin ama siapa?"tanya Rin. "Yaampun Rin lo ini calon yang lo pilih sendiri lupa. Ya, Len lah. KAGAMINE LEN siapa lagi?"kata Rinto dengan penegasan kata 'KAGAMINE LEN'. "Hah? KAGAMINE LEN?"kaget Rin setengah mampus(?). "Yaiyalah, tuh dia di altar udah nunggu. Yuk langsung aja"kata Rinto. "Hah? E-e-eh iya iya"kata Rin. "Mau teriak salah, kabur salah, nolak salah"kata Rin dalam hati. *proses pemberkatan*_

_Pendeta: Kagamine Len. Apakah anda siap bersama Kagami Rin di saat senang, sedih, susah dan mau menerima Kagami Rin di apa adanya sampai maut memisahkan?_

_Kagamine Len: Ya, saya siap_

_Pendeta: Dan, Kagami Rin. Apakah anda siap, bersama Kagamine Len di saat senang, sedih, susah dan mau menerima Kagamine Len apa adanya sampai mau memisahkan?_

_Rin: Umm Ehh u-uh e-eehh y-ya saya s-si-_

_*Rin dreams end*_

_Tiba-tiba saat Rin mau menjawab "BYURR~~" Rinto membangunkan nya dengan seember air dingin. "Eh lu pagi-pagi masih molor aja kaya kebo"kata Rinto. "E-eh tega lu Rinto, ama bokap nyokap! Udah kawinin gua tanpa sepengetahuan gua. Gua hajar lu! Malah lu bangunin nya pake cara sirem-sirem segala!"kaget Rin sampen loncat setengah meter dari kasur (?). "HAH? MIMPI APA LU BARUSAN RIN? ASTAGANAGABONAR(?) YA ABIS UDAH GUA BANGUNIN PAKE ALARM HP, JAM WEKER, SAMPE-SAMPE GUA AMBIL KAOS KAKI LO YANG BAU SIKIL ITU KE IDUNG LU. LU JUGA GA BANGUN-BANGUN!"kesal Rinto. Karena Rin males dengerin Rinto ngomong dia pergi dan segesa menuju kamar mandi"_

-Flashback ends-

"Rin, belum tidur lu masih di Ruang Tamu ini udah jam berapa? Besok lu sekolah"kata Rinto. "Oh iya udah jam 10, udah ye gua duluan tidur"kata Rin. "Oke sip, Nite"kata Rinto. Dan Rin segera menuju ke kamar saat di kamar dia masih juga memikirkan Len yang mengajaknya pacaran. Dia takut jadian sama Len beneran apalagi menikah seperti di mimpi. Tak terasa mata Rin sudah terasa berat dan perlahan-lahan Rin menutup matanya dan tertidur...

*paginya di sekolah*

"Hai! Pagi Rinny-chan!"kata Len tiba-tiba dan membuat Rin kaget. "E-eh? Apa-apaan lu panggil Rinny rinny chan!"risih Rin. Tiba-tiba Len mendekat ke telinga Rin "kan kita pura-pura pacaran, bodoh"bisik Len, dan sekarang saudara-saudara Rin merasakan muka yang panas nya ajubilamijalik –ralat- dan saat Len berbisik Rin merasakan bahwa sekarang wajahnya panas dan dia menutup wajahnya dengan bando pita putih besarnya itu. "Eh, Rinny-chan kenapa?"tanya Len perhatian. Dan teman-teman yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya pelongo kaya kambing opong/?(Author:sapi ompong terlalu mainstream XDD). "E-eh?gak apa-apa"kata Rin. "Ohh okey okey Rinny-chan, oh iya aku udah pesen sama Luka. Kamu duduk sama aku"kata Len. "WTF?!"teriak Rin. "Ehh ssstt kenapa panik gitu kita kan pacaran"kata Len. Rin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Len dan saudara-saudara Len merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang –ralat- Dan... Len merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang "_aduh si Rin mau ngapain?! Adoww! Kenapa deg-degan banget ini!? Gua gaada perasaan sama Rin kenapa deg-degan ya haduhh. Mati gaya gangnam style(?) kalo first kiss gua diambil Rin"_panik Len. "Hehhh Lenny udah geer duluan ya? HAHAHAHAH!"teriak Rin sambil ketawa. "Ihhh! Rinny jahat!"kesal Len tiba-tiba keluar darah dari hidung Len "e-eh? Sorry Len! Itu ada darah banyak amet dari hidung kamu. Aku ambil tisu dulu ya"panik Rin. "Iyaa Rinny-chan"kata Len. Saking ngeliat muka unyu unyu membahana nya Rin(?) Len sampe nosebleed begitu. "Ini Lenny-chan. Bentar yaa aku bersihin~"kata Rin. Rin membersihkan darahnya Len mereka dua terasa deg-degan tiba-tiba mereka berdua merah wajahnya dan merasakan panas yang hebat apalagi Len dia malah tambah ngucur mimisan nya setangki bbm yang 24k liter (?). Rin malah makin panik dan akhirnya Len pingsan dan bersandar di **ehemdadaehemnyaehemrin **dan Rin makin panik aja "KYAAAA! LU NGAPAIN SANDARAN DI DADA GUA! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG GUA RATA!"teriak Rin shock "PRANK!" suara kaca kelas pecah di pagi hari. Karena Rin teriak nya kaya pake toa masjid(?)

**To be Continued**

**Mau Lanjutin? Aku Kehabisan ide wkwk XDD tapi pasti ku lanjut! '-')9**


	3. Sakit hati?

**Halo akane kembali update lagi! Setelah berberapa hari ini tidur malem Cuma buat mikirin ide selanjutnya... baiklah akan akane lanjutkan...**

**Bales review *^***

**reynyah:**

**hehehe arigatou ya kak Rey :3**

**Salam cinta mu padaku sudah sampai kok(?) ;;) :3**

**Kagane Mikasa-san05:**

**Mwahaha ! ._. penyakit lemot akane muncul lagi~ Arigatou Mikasa-san **

**Anonymousgirl88:**

**Wah berarti tuh guru parah amat ampe anaknya juga dijodohin XDD (Len: Jangan dengarkan author gila ini | Author: *timpuk pake jamban*) Wkaka tapi emang ada sih orang yang nyepuluhin~ ide cerita akane ambil dari cerita sahabatnya akane (waks jadi curhat neh T^T)**

**Arisa Amori:**

**Hahaha XDD senasib. Akane juga pernah *curhat juga* oke arigatou Yako-chan **

**Stida Otoejinsei:**

**WAHH! *^* NASIHAT NYA SANGAT BERHARGA BUAT AKANE, KAK STIDA (boleh kan ku panggil kak Stida) ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! :'DD pas aku sendiri baca juga agak bingungin (Len: Lu yang nulis lu juga yang bingung)**

**Kireina Yume:**

**Wahh! *^*akane seneng kalo ada yang ngakak baca nih cerita/apaini?**

**Arigatou kak! ^^**

**Langsung di mulai ya aja yaa ;;) :3**

Akhirnya salah satu sahabatnya Len yaitu Kaito membawa Len ke UKS...

Tak lama kemudian Len terbangun dari dunia mimpi dan mengubah posisi tidur jadi duduk. "LEEENN!"teriak Rin lalu memeluk Len dengan pelukan mautnya(?). "Hmph-hmpfh-Le-mph-pas-kan"kata Len yang mukanya sudah membiru karena pelukan mautnya Rin. "Eh maaf, Len. Habis gua khawatir banget lu pingsan"kata Rin. Si Len yang wajahnya udah ngeblush denger Rin ngomng gitu, Rin yang tau Len kegeeran langsung teriak "E-eh, tapi lu jangan berprasangka kalo gua suka ama lu ya! Ngapain gua suka sama orang shota kaya lu, ga guna tau. Yang ada gua malu". "E-eh, siapa juga yang suka ama lu! Gua masih suka ama Neru kok! Gua kan minta tolong lu pacaran boongan karna siapa tau aja Neru minta balikan ama gua lagi dan gua bukan **S-H-O-T-A!**"jawab Len yang gak kalah songongnya dengan penegasan di kata 'S-H-O-T-A'nya . "OH JADI GITU LU GATAU BERTERIMA KASIH YA? YAUDAH LU URUS AJA TUH MIMISAN LU. LU GATAU KAN BERAPA JAM LU PINGSAN! PAGI-PAGI PAS MULAI PELAJARAN! SAMPE JAM KE-7 BARU BANGUN YANG NUNGGU SIAPA DISINI? GUA! GUA! GA PUNYA PERASAAN BANGET LO! DASAR EGOIS LO!"kesal Rin sambil mendorong pundak Len hingga tertidur ke kasur nya lagi, lalu pergi begitu aja.

"aduh bego banget gua, kenapa gua bisa ngomong gitu ya ama Rin. Haduh, salah dia juga ngatain gua shota"kata Len ngomong sendiri (Author: ORANG GILA! ORANG GILA! *nari-nari oplosan* | Len: *timpuk akane pake pisang 1 ton*). "_Tapi kenapa ya pas Rin bilang khawatir ama gua. Gua ngefly. Pas Rin bilang gak suka sama gua hati gua sakit ampe keluar kata-kata gitu. Apa gua suka ama Rin?HAH! Ga mungkin gua pacaran ama anak berandalan sekolah tapi pinter sih. Ya kalo pinter tapi berandalan sama aja boong. Tapi kenapa Rin mau ya, nungguin gua dari pelajaran awal ampe ke-7?"_kata Len ngomong di dalam hati. Gua harus cari Rin, gua yakin dia pasti gak ikut kelas.

*Dalam waktu bersamaan*

Rin berlari tanpa ada tujuan. Saking sekolahnya besar dia duduk di taman belakang SD tempat dia suka ngumpul sama geng nya dulu SD dia memutuskan duduk di pohon sakura, dan tepatnya pohon sakura nya jauh banget dari gedung SD. "Bego banget sih hiks kenapa gua nangisin cowo hiks begitu. Suka aja enggak! ARGH! SEBEL! hiks"teriak Rin untungnya memang itu taman milik SD tapi jaraknya lumayan jauh jadi Rin teriak gak kedengeran.

Tiba-tiba ada kelinci milik SD menghampirinya lalu Rin mengangkatnya ke pelukannya "Oi, Linci hiks"kata Rin ngomong ama Kelinci SD yang namanya Linci. "Nape sih? Nasib gua miris amet ya hiks nangisin orang hiks begitu. Padahal kan hiks gua gak suka sama dia hiks. Tapi kok bacodnya hiks ke gua entah kenapa hiks buat gue sakit hati hiks"kata Rin sambil menangis dan mengelus si Linci. "Eh napa gua jadi curhat ama elu ya? HAHAHA emang gila gua. Lah mending gua curhat ama elu dari pada ama pohon . Tambah di sangka gila gua, hiks"kata Rin lalu tertawa tapi sambil menangis(?). "Lagipula hiks dulu gua ama dia hiks saling benci hiks"kata Rin tambah nangis. "Udahlah hiks ngapain juga hiks gua buang energi hiks untuk orang ga penting hiks kaya dia"kata Rin. Tak lama kemudian karena terlalu cape menangis, dia tidur di bawah pohon sakura

Rin bangun, dan merasa pundak sebelah kananya berat dan ternyata...

Loading...

5%

17%

28%

45%

60%

80%

99,9%

100%

...

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NGAPAIN SHOTA DISINI! HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH?! (Author: aduh lebay banget deh | Rin: eh yang buat naskah nya siapa dasar author goblok | Author: *pundung*)"teriak+shock nya Rin sampe" burung yang lagi pacaran(?) langsung pada cabut dari taman SD. "U-ugh..."desah Len yang bangun lalu mengucek matanya. "LO NGAPAIN DISINI HAH?! BEGO BANGET SIH! PERGI LU SANA!"kesal Rin. "Etto, Rin-chan maaf yo yang soal tadi siang"kata Len. "Hah? Emang gampang gitu lo tinggal minta maaf?"kata Rin sewot. "Ya maaf ya. Gua nungguin lo disini kan lu udah janji sama gua kalo mau foto"kata Len. "...Eh bego, jam berapa sekarang?"kata Rin ganti topik. "Ini... sekitar... jam 4 sore"kata Len dengan santainya. "HAH? JAM 4. EH BEGO JAM 3 MAH UDAH DI KUNCI SAMA MAS REI (?) GIMANA KITA INI?"amuk Rin sambil bolak-balik kaya orang gila (Author: *digilas roadroller sama Rin). "AHH RIN-CHAN BAWA HAPE GAK?"tanya Len. "bawa emangnya kenapa?"kata Rin dingin. "Punya nomor mas Rei gak?"tanya Len lagi. "Hah? Ngapain gua simpen nomor mas Rei"kata Rin. "Ya kan siapa tau aja lu naksir. Gitu-gitu menurut gua mas Rei ganteng lhoo"goda Len. "Idih, YAOI lu ya? Pantes aja kak Neru mau putus sama lo?"ledek Rin asal jeblak. "Yee enak aja lo! Gua masih straight ye"kata Len. "Ya kan canda hahaha"kata Rin

"Ohya lo telfon siapa kek biar kita bisa keluar"kata Rin. "Udah gausah Rin-chan kita disini aja berdua!"seru Len. "...eh? NGAPAIN LU DISINI? GUA SIH GAK MAU YA! MENDING LU AMA SETAN AJA SONO EW GA LEPEL LAH YAW! Gua tuh maunya Cuma sama Bruno Mars!(?)"kata Rin yang fangiriling banget sama Bruno Mars. "Yehh gantengan gua lagi dari pada Bruno Mars lah yaw(?)"kata Len. "Gantengan Bruno Mars lah! Kece gak kaya lo!"kata Rin. "Kalo gua apa?"kata Len yang siap di buat Rin ngefly. "Oh elu? Kaya tikus kecepirit"kata Rin dengan santainya. "Wah sialan lu!"kesal Len.

"Lu ada nomor bokap nyokap lo gak?"tanya Rin. "Ada sih cuman gak ada pulsa"kata Len. "IH Gembel banget sih lu? Bokek banget ew"kata Rin. "Eh oon, sekarang gua tanya? Lu ada pulsa gak?"sewot Len. "U-umm

...

...

...

...

"Gak ada"kata Rin dengan malunya. "HAHAHAHA! SENDIRINYA GAK ADA NGAPAIN NGATAIN GUA! NGACA DULU MBOK! HIH!"kata Len sambil ngakak. "I-ih a-a-pa sih!"kesal Rin lalu mengejar Len. Jadi nya kaya Kajol sama Sharukh Khan terajana-terajanaan(?). ASEKASEK JOSS/apaini.

Setelah selesai berlari-lari mereka lelah dan duduk bersama. Entah kenapa Len merasa senang terkunci berdua di sekolah (tapi menurut akane gak berdua deh ._. kan ada etan-etan nya(?)). Entah kenapa Len ingin memeluk Rin. Spontan saja Len memeluk Rin. "...eh?!"kaget Rin ngeblush dan Rin yakin bahwa muka nya sudah merah saat ini. "R-rin"kata Len. "A-apa?"jawab Rin. Len berdiri lalu mendekatkan wajah nya ke Rin dan Rin degdegan setengah mampus... dan..?

**APA YANG TERJADI SELANJUTNYA TUNGGU AJA YAA! XDD**

**Ohya aku mau buat project setiap hari Jumat aku akan mengupload fanfic yang yang pairnya bebs~ tapi genre boleh terserah kok siapapun boleh request cerita tapi request nya di twitter agnethamgdalenakalo gak facebook agnethagunena ya kalo gak ada yg request aku akan tetep buat ide sendiri. Tergantung One shoot atau ber-chapter terserah kalian. Nama nya "VOCALOID CORNER FRIDAY" ini ada Cuma 2 bulan aja kalo gak banyak respon tapi kalo respon banyak akan kulanjutkan sebisa mungkin~**


	4. Terjebak di sekolah!

**Hallo Minna-san yang kecehkeceh ! bertemu lagi dengan saya Akane Amagawa a.k.a Yuuki Asuna(?)/di hajar/ baiklah fyuuuh~ karena lagi berurusan dengan tugas Journal English, sama Bahasa Indonesia dari Sir dan Bu guru saya yang tercintah(?) dan harus buka laptop'-')/ saya putuskan sekalian untuk melanjut fic yang gaje dan abal ini (kenyataan)**

**RIPIWW:**

**Reynyah:**

**Sudah di bales di pm x3**

**Kagane Mikasa-san05:**

**Wkwkwk! Arigatou :3**

**Arisa Amori:**

**Iyap XD aku udah tau kok ^^ Arigatou! :3**

**Yami Nova:**

**Ahh iya iya! arigatou ya sarannya! Semoga chap ini dan selanjutnya dan fanfic selanjut nya (dan dan mulu neh(?)) akan lebih baik lagi **

**Shirakawa Yui:**

**Haduh! Shirakawa-san (waduh aku gatau mau manggila pa jadi ku panggil Shirakawa-san) aku takut hantu ._. #lebihlebayalaylaginih dan aku di demo orang se-INDONESIA?! Nanti rumah ku hancur aku tinggal dimana Shirakawa-san? XDD waahaha! Arigatou yaa~ :3**

**KekeNekoLOL:**

**Wah mainstream ya? Padahal tuh cerita terinspirasi dari sahabat ku :3 **

**Anonymousgirl88: **

**Kau memang jenius '-')/ anaknya Sherlock Holmes kah? :'D. Kalo inget Sherlock Holmes jadi inget masa lalu *curcol* hehehe**

Wajah Len terus mendekat...

"Gak ah"

BRUKK !

seketika itu juga Rin terjatuh ala anime

"Dasar, IDIOT!"kesal Rin. "Gak pantes lu hidup di dunia ini. Musnah lu"

Len Cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala nya yang gatal gara-gara kutu itu, asli kaya monyet ! *tampang author tak berdosa * /di tabok pake pisang 3 ton/ –skip-

Maksud saya yang kepalanya gatal karena ketombe /di giles RoadRoller/ -skip lagi-

Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Dia tidak sadar karena hampir mencium bibir Rin yang mungil itu.

"Gomen ya Rin"kata Len dengan raut sedih". "Gaman gomen gaman gomen, ini malem ya Len! Lo gak usah ngelakuin macem-macem ke gue"gerutu Rin.

"Dada rata aje siapa yang mau grepe grepe lu?"sewot Len. "Mati lu hari ini, Kagamine Len"kata Rin dengan death glare nya. "_Mampus salah ngomong"_batin Len.

"Gini nih Rin tadi itu ada yang rasuk gue namanya setan hentai, jadi dia bisa ngomong apa aja yang tentang aneh-aneh itu"kata Len. "EH BEGO LU KIRA GUA ANAK KECIL APA LU BEGO-BEGOIN GITU, masa ada sih manusia yang sadar di rasuk setan?! Setan hentai pula apaan dah"Rin nyerocos.

Akhirnya setelah perang sedikit tadi. Suasana hening..

JEEDEERR!

"GYAHH! LENNY!~"teriak Rin, spontan saja dia memeluk Len. "R-rin, lu t-takut petir?"tanya Len kepada Rin lalu mengelus kepala Rin.

"I-iya"jawab Rin singkat. "Masa lu preman takut petir sih Rin?"tanya Len.

Lalu, Rin bangkit berdiri dan pas saat Rin di depan nya Len ada petir lagi. Istilahnya suasana yang pas. Asli, saat itu Len udah keringet dingin dan cuma bisa berserah sama yang Maha Kuasa aja. Anehnya, Rin gak takut petir kalo lagi ngamuk.

"Rin gak takut petir?"tanya Len lagi dengan tampang seperti orang tak berdosa. "Menurut lu?"tanya Rin, lagi.

"Tau ah" kata Len. "TERANG"lanjutnya.

"Eh bego jelas-jelas ini malem"sahut Rin.

"Mulut-mulut gue suka-suka gue"kata Len gak mau kalah sama Rin. "Pacar macem apa lo"lanjut Len dengan nada sedikit memelan.

'PACAR?!'

"Idih gak mau punya pacar kaya lu. Muka pas-pasan aja"jawab Rin, bohong. Kata author sih harusnya Rin ini pake alat kejujuran yang kaya di iklan mie instant itu ._. yakan?

"Yakin lo?"tanya Len. "Beuhh! Yakin pake **BANGET**!"sahut Rin dengan penegasan di salah satu kata 'BANGET'.

"Baru kali ini gua di kata-katain muka pas-pas'an sama orang, apalagi orang yang gua suka"kata Len. "Yah lo terima aja kalo muka lu itu paspa-"

'SUKA?'

'SUKA?!'

"Apa? Lu suka sama gua?"shock Rin sampai membelalakan matanya. "Ya gua serius lah masa boong"kata Len.

**Mehehe! Gomen ya chapter ini pendek. GILAA tugas sekolah Akane numpuk banget ._. jadi gomen banget. Bahasa Indo ada 3 tugas Kerjain berita, Nulis 5 berita, Baca berita. Terus inggris cerita inggris dan Akane harus terjemahin._. saking males Akane cari di internet wkwkwk :3 **

**TBC? Maybe... **


End file.
